


love is a verb

by lexfelon00



Series: Anonim Meme Móka [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Derek szerette a Stilesban égő, megzabolázhatatlan tüzet, de néha szüksége volt ezekre a pillanatokra. Néha nem akarta, hogy a vágy darabokra szaggassa őket.</i> <b>Teen Wolf, Sterek, reggeli romantika.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a verb

**Author's Note:**

> Egy szeptemberi Meme Móka promptra íródott: "Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, bágyadt reggeli szex. :D (Nyugodtan jöhet PWP is.)"  
> AN: igen, elkezdtem visszafelé is nézelődni a promptok között, úgyhogy senki nincs biztonságban x)
> 
> Ajánlott zene: [Incubus - Here In My Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IlPlKBXRHE)

****

love is a verb

A sötétítő alatt bekúszó fénypászmák aranyos derengésbe vonták a hálószobát, minden mozdulatlannak és nyugodtnak hatott. Derek szerette ezeket a csendes reggeleket.

Stiles nyugodtan szuszogott mellette; Derek nem állta meg, hogy ne húzódjon közelebb a szendergő alakhoz. Tenyerét a selyembőrrel fedett meztelen csípőre vezette, és óvatos, lágy csókot lehelt Stiles hátára, aki jólesően felsóhajtott, de egyébiránt nem mozdult és nem szólt. Derek egészen Stileshoz simult, leheletnyi távolságot sem hagyva maguk között. Fura volt erre gondolni, de tényleg úgy illettek egymáshoz, mint egy kirakós két összeillő darabja.

„Borsó meg a héja” – mondta neki egyszer Stiles; imádott filmekből vagy dalszövegekből idézni. 

Derek a hüvelykujjával kis köröket cirógatott Stiles bőrére, ujja alatt élesen rajzolódott ki a csípő hegyes csontja. Az ujjak kíváncsian siklottak végig a fiú derekán, aztán feljebb szaladtak, ahogy Derek átölelte Stilest. Megkísérelte a lehetetlent: még közelebb férkőzni Stileshoz. Stiles készségesen dőlt hozzá, ahogy Derek meleg tenyere a szíve fölött a mellkasára simult. Nem kellett megszólalnia, hogy Derek tudtára adja; felébredt. 

Derek szerette Stilest ilyennek látni ezeken a reggeleken. Nyugodtnak, kisimultnak. Újabb csókot lehelt Stiles nyakára, ahogy a keze visszatért a fiú csípőjére; széles mozdulatokkal simított végig az erős combokon, az érintése alatt megremegő hason. 

Stiles legtöbbször olyan volt, mint egy csillagszóró. Szikrázó, tüzes, vakító fénnyel égő, perzselő jelenség. Derek sosem hitte volna, hogy Stiles egyszer képes lesz megbabonázni őt; visszagondolva, ugyan mire számított? Stiles ragyogó volt, erős és bátor, és úgy vonzotta magához Dereket, mint egy óriási mágnes, amivel nem lehetett dacolni. Lehetetlen volt neki ellenállni. 

Néha elgondolkozott rajta, hogy a benne élő farkas hatott-e az emberi oldalára, vagy az emberi része hajtotta uralma alá a vadállatot, amikor Stilesról volt szó, de lényegében mindegy is volt: Stiles teljességgel megbabonázta és a bűvkörébe vonta.

Reszketeg csókot lehelt Stiles tarkójára és mélyen magába szívta az illatát. Stiles apró, ringó mozdulatokat tett a testével; egy pillanatra megfeszítette a testét, mintha nyújtózkodna, majd újra elernyedt Derek ölelésében. Jólesően felnyögött, ahogy Derek végigcsókolta a nyaka oldalát, majd módszeresen elindult lefelé a gömbölyű csigolyákon, hogy mindegyikre perzselő jelet pecsételjen ajkaival. Stilesnak elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy Derek határozott, mégis finom mozdulattal végigsimított a férfiasságán. 

Derek szerette a Stilesban égő, megzabolázhatatlan tüzet, de néha szüksége volt ezekre a pillanatokra. Néha nem akarta, hogy a vágy darabokra szaggassa őket; nem akarta, hogy az agya elködösüljön a kéjtől, amit Stiles egyetlen érintéssel gyújtott benne. Nem; szüksége volt ezekre a pillanatokra, amikor volt ideje látni, ízlelni, _érezni_. És Stiles ebben is olyan tökéletes volt: tudta, hogy mikor kell Dereket magával ragadnia az izzó, elemésztő szenvedélybe, és mikor kell hagynia, hogy a férfi elmerülhessen abban, ami kettejük között létezett – ami több volt, mint vágy és szenvedély. 

Derek kiszáradt torokkal, némán sóhajtott fel, ahogy Stiles az öléhez dörzsölte magát; ujjait végigfuttatta a fiú derekán, combján és fenekén, egyszerűen nem tudott betelni vele. Előző este – vagyis ma, javította ki magát Derek gondolatban – hajnalig szeretkeztek, Stiles teste pedig ugyanolyan készségesnek és hívogatónak bizonyult Derek finoman kutató ujjai alatt, mint egész lénye. 

Stiles olyan volt, mint egy megszelídíthetetlen tűzoszlop, mindent felemésztő lángorkán – de ilyenkor nem égetett, csak cirógatott a lángjával; ilyenkor hamu alatt szunnyadó meleg parázs volt, ami nem pusztítani akart, csak gyengéd gyönyört adni. 

Derek nem csak szerette Stilest ilyennek látni; szüksége volt rá, hogy ilyennek lássa. 

Egyszerre sóhajtottak fel a szoba arany-sötétségében, ahogy Derek lassan beléhatolt. Vadul dübörgő szívükön kívül nem hallatszott más nesz a házban. Stiles egyik karjával lassan hátranyúlt, hogy tenyerébe vonhassa Derek arcát, de nem fordult meg. Most nem volt szükségük szavakra. Nem volt mit mondaniuk egymásnak, nem volt hová sietniük, nem létezett semmi a világon, csak a két egybefonódó test perzselő energiája és a _jelen_.

Az egész együttlét álomszerű volt: boldog, ráérős lebegés a semmiben. Egymással, együtt és egymásért ringatózó testek, könnyed sóhajtások, mély lélegzetvételek, összekapaszkodó ujjak és megrebbenő szempillák. 

A világ lassan fordult egyet tengelye körül.

*~*~*


End file.
